


Novemberregen

by Wintermeer



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Depression, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallander und Martinsson befinden sich auf dem Weg nach Östersund, als sie ein Unwetter überrascht. Notgedrungen machen sie an einem alten Motel Halt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novemberregen

**Author's Note:**

> Ausgehend von der Wallander BBC-TV-Serie, ist dieser One-Shot direkt nach S1E3 "One Step Behind/Mittsommermord" und ein paar Wochen vor S2E1 "Faceless Killers" einzuordnen.

Nördlich von Stockholm hatte der Regen mittlerweile sintflutartige Ausmaße angenommen. Starke Windböen ließen große Schwalle davon gegen die Windschutzscheibe des schwarzen Saab 9-5 klatschen. Selbst die Scheibenwischer kamen inzwischen nicht mehr gegen die Wassermassen an, die sich nun seit über einer Stunde vom bedeckten Abendhimmel ergossen. Auf höchster Stufe eingestellt, zuckelten und quietschten sie über die Frontscheibe, doch es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

Magnus Martinsson saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und wischte den feuchten Beschlag mit dem Ärmel seiner Strickjacke fort, um zum Seitenfenster hinauszuspähen. Seitdem sie Schwedens Hauptstadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, hatte sich das Wetter dramatisch verschlechtert. Er brauchte Wallander nicht anzusehen, denn er erkannte allein an dessen Fahrweise, dass die Laune seines Kollegen und Teamchefs immer weiter sank. Und er wusste weshalb. Vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Östersund hatte Hoglund ihn zur Seite genommen und ihm erzählt, was auch sie erst vor wenigen Wochen erfahren hatte. 

Kurt Wallander hatte Diabetes. 

Grundsätzlich war die Krankheit in dem Stadium, in dem sie sich bei ihm befand, noch nicht dramatisch, doch leider war Wallander nicht der Typ, der auf sich Acht gab. Er aß unregelmäßig und ungesund, trank zu viel Alkohol und schlief schlecht. Er brachte es einfach nicht zu Wege, auf seinen Körper und dessen Bedürfnisse zu achten, was immer wieder dazu führte, dass er unter Schwächeerscheinungen litt. Und Hoglund hatte verhindern wollen, dass genau das während ihrer Ermittlungen in Östersund geschah und hatte Martinsson gebeten, ein bisschen darauf zu achten, dass er ab und an etwas Vernünftiges zu sich nahm. 

Sie, Anne-Britt Hoglund, war es auch gewesen, die Wallander überhaupt erst überredet hatte, Martinsson mitzunehmen.

Der Kommissar war jemand, der es vorzog, allein zu agieren, doch dieses Mal hatte sie ihm eindringlich ins Gewissen geredet, nicht ohne Begleitung zu fahren. Nicht nur, weil sie sich als Kollegin und Freundin ständig Sorgen um ihn machte, sondern auch weil sie wollte, dass er aus diesem Teufelskreis der Einsamkeit herauskam, den er einerseits hasste, in den er sich jedoch immer wieder selbst hineinmanövrierte. Und Martinsson war umgänglich und ruhig. Außerdem war es eine gute Chance für ihn, sich zu profilieren, wenn er aktiv an diesem großen Fall mitarbeitete. Und auch wenn Wallander nicht all zu begeistert von der Vorstellung gewesen war, hatte er sich letztendlich doch breitschlagen lassen. Er wusste, dass Hoglunds Vorschlag vernünftig war. Die Ermittlungen würden höchstwahrscheinlich mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen und Martinsson konnte ihm währenddessen assistieren, ihm den Rücken frei halten und sicher etwas dazulernen.

»Siehst du die Leuchtreklame da vorn?« Martinsson deutete mit dem Finger gegen die nasse Seitenscheibe. Ein paar Meter voraus blinkte eine gelbe Leuchttafel in der Dämmerung schwach vor sich hin. »Lass uns sehen, ob wir dort übernachten können. Es hat doch keinen Sinn, bei dem Wetter weiterzufahren. Außerdem wird es langsam dunkel.« 

Wallander brummte und bog auf den Schotterparkplatz ein, der mit zahlreichen Pfützen übersät war. Der junge Ermittler hatte recht. Nach dieser Raststätte führte die Straße praktisch ins Nirgendwo. Dichte Wälder und nichts als karge, unbesiedelte Landschaften. Wenn sie also nicht vorhatten, bei der Wetterlage die Nacht hindurch zu fahren oder am Straßenrand im Auto zu kampieren, war dies die letzte Möglichkeit, eine Pause einzulegen. Es lagen immerhin noch etwa sechs Stunden Autofahrt vor ihnen und Wallander fühlte allmählich, wie Erschöpfung in seine Glieder kroch.

Er parkte den Wagen nah am Eingang und die beiden huschten im Eilschritt vom Auto ins Trockene. 

Im Eingangsbereich des alten Motels roch es muffig und feucht. Niemand war hinter dem kleinen Tresen. Wallander durchquerte den Raum und musste mehrmals laut rufen, bis ein Mann mittleren Alters aus dem Nebenraum kam. Er bestach eher durch seine Breite als durch seine Größe. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, denn er wischte sich die schmutzigen Finger an seinem Bauchkittel ab und blickte die beiden Männer verwundert an. 

Martinsson trat vor und nickte dem Mann begrüßend zu. »Wir hätten gern eine Unterkunft für heute Nacht.«

Angesichts der offenen Freundlichkeit des Jüngeren hellte sich die Miene des Dicken sofort etwas auf. Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. »Tut mir leid. Wir haben geschlossen. Wasserschaden. Es steht draußen an dem Schild.«

»Ein Schild?« Martinsson stutzte. »Wir konnten bei dem Unwetter kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Sie sind unsere letzte Chance. Gibt es nicht vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit?« 

Wallander, der bis jetzt etwas abseits gestanden hatte, registrierte den etwas naiven, arglosen Ausdruck in Martinssons Augen und wandte sich ab. Es war nicht so, dass es eine manipulative Geste seines jüngeren Kollegen war, die er bewusst einsetzte, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Es war einfach seine Art. Meistens schien er nicht einmal zu merken, dass er dreischaute wie ein ausgesetzter Hundewelpe. Doch Wallander konnte diesen Blick nur selten ertragen. Dieses unbedarfte Gesicht löste in ihm ein Gefühl von Unbehaglichkeit aus. Etwas, dem er sich unbedingt entziehen wollte. 

Die Welt war zu schlecht, zu grausam für solche Menschen wie Magnus Martinsson. Früher oder später würde sie ihnen schaden und das nicht verhindern zu können, löste ihm ein peinigendes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit aus. Im gewissen Sinne war es das gleiche wie mit seiner Tochter Linda. Sie war ebenfalls so ein Geschöpf; aufrichtig und gutmütig. Offenherzig. Und er wollte sie vor all dem Leid und Übel beschützen, das ihr jeden Tag zustoßen konnte. Doch er durfte es nicht. Er musste sich zurückhalten und sie leben lassen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er mit ansehen musste, wie die Welt ihr Schaden zufügte.

Der Mann vom Motel trat unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere, doch seine Augen hingen wie gebannt an Martinssons Gesicht. Schließlich seufzte er. »Wenns ein Notfall ist. Ich kann Sie bei diesem Sauwetter ja schlecht wieder auf die Straße jagen ... Vielleicht hätte ich da noch ein Zimmer für sie. Es liegt am Ende des Gebäudes und ist noch nicht vom Wasserschaden betroffen. Allerdings ist es das Kleinste …«  
Er druckste herum und sah zweifelnd von Martinsson zu Wallander herüber, der schweigend und mit den Händen in den Taschen, durch den Raum tigerte und sich die alten gerahmten Fotos an den Wänden besah.

»Wir nehmen es«, entgegnete Martinsson. Er zahlte im Voraus und bekam die Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. 

Anstatt mit ihnen hinaus in den Regen zu gehen, beschrieb der Besitzer ihnen den Weg übers Gelände und machte sich dann eilig davon.

So zogen Wallander und Martinsson ihre Mäntel über den Kopf und liefen im Schnellschritt durch den Regen zum Wagen, um ihre Taschen zu holen. Inzwischen war es fast gänzlich dunkel geworden und sie brauchten trotz der Beschreibung mehrere Minuten, um die richtige Tür zu finden. Triefend nass betraten sie das Zimmer und warfen ihr Gepäck in die Ecke. 

Der Raum war tatsächlich winzig. An der linken Wand stand ein Tisch mit zwei alten Holzstühlen. Dahinter befand sich eine Kochnische mit einem Hängeschrank und einem kleinen Kühlschrank. An der rechten Wand stand ein altes Doppelbett mit einem Nachttisch auf der einen und einem Kleiderschrank auf der anderen Seite. Mehr gab es in dem Zimmer nicht zu entdecken.

»Klasse. Nur ein Bett«, stellte Martinsson trocken fest, während Wallander seinen Mantel über einen der Stühle warf und auf die kleine Tür zusteuerte, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand.

»Ich geh duschen. Sofern es hier eine Dusche gibt.« Seine Stimme klang matt.

Martinsson jedoch machte sich bereit, noch einmal in den Regen hinauszugehen. »Drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite gibt es einen Laden. Ich geh eben rüber und versuche, etwas Essbares zu besorgen.« 

Sein Partner nickte, ohne sich umzudrehen.

 

Als er zurückkam, lag Wallander bereits in Unterhose und Shirt ausgestreckt auf dem Bett. Martinsson ging zum Tisch und stellte die beiden Tüten ab. Die nette Besitzerin des Lädchens hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen und ihm mehrere frisch belegte Brote zubereitet, die mindestens noch für den morgigen Tag reichen würden. Dazu hatte er Mineralwasser und zwei Flaschen Bier erstanden. Und in seiner Jackentasche hatte befanden sich zwei Tafeln Schokolade, die Wallander jedoch nicht zu sehen brauchte. Er hatte einmal irgendwo gehört, dass Schokolade half, wenn man unterzuckert war, aber er war sich in dem Punkt nicht sicher und Wallander wusste nicht, dass Hoglund es ihm erzählt hatte. Also hielt er es für klüger, die Schokolade erst einmal für sich zu behalten. 

Wallanders nasser Mantel hing immer noch zerknittert über dem schäbigen Holzstuhl und darunter hatte sich inzwischen ein dunkler Fleck auf dem Teppich ausgebreitet. Er nahm ihn und hängte ihn an die Garderobe, an die er auch seine eigene Jacke zum Trocknen aufhängte. Dann sah er sich nachdenklich um. Der Duft von herbem Duschgel hatte den leicht abgestandenen Geruch des Zimmers verdrängt und sofort kam es ihm wohnlicher vor. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Wallander, der nach der Dusche ins Bett gewankt und augenblicklich eingeschlafen sein musste, denn er hatte nicht einmal den Überwurf herunter genommen. Auf dem Bauch liegend, hatte er die Arme unter den Kopf geschoben und atmete durch den halboffenen Mund. Er würde ihn wecken und zum Essen zwingen müssen, aber zuerst wollte Martinsson selbst eine Dusche nehmen.

 

Während er danach, in frischen Sachen und mit neuem Elan, die Schränke nach Tellern durchstöberte, war er sicher, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, hier Halt zu machen. Wallander hätte den Rest der Strecke keinesfalls ohne eine Pause durchgehalten. Schon vor einigen Stunden war er immer schweigsamer geworden und hatte nicht einmal mehr weiter über den Fall diskutieren wollen. Es war gut, dass jemand ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Der Mann war vielleicht erwachsen, doch hatte er nie gelernt, allein zurechtzukommen. 

Martinsson fand zwei Teller, die nicht zu einander passten und gab sich damit zufrieden. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch und packte die in Papier eingewickelten Brote aus. Dazu nahm er das Bier aus der zweiten Tüte. Dann ging er auf Socken rüber, um Wallander zu wecken.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musterte seinen Kollegen. Sein ergrautes Haar war immer noch nass und lag in dichten Strähnen über seiner Stirn. Es war in den letzten Wochen immer länger geworden, aber nicht weil Wallander es sich hatte wachsen lassen, sondern weil er es einfach nicht packte, zum Frisör zu gehen. Stattdessen strich er es mit den Händen nach hinten und damit hatte sich die Sache. Martinsson musste jedoch gestehen, dass beides an ihm nicht schlecht aussah. Allerdings ließ die Tatsache, dass er dazu einen Dreitagebart trug, ihn fast etwas verwahrlost erscheinen. Ein Erscheinungsbild, das weit mehr zu bedeuten hatte, als manch einer vielleicht glaubte. 

Sacht rüttelte er an seiner Schulter. »Es gibt Essen.«

Wallander aber murrte schläfrig und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. »Keinen Hunger.«

»Komm schon, du musst was essen. Wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit.« Martinsson überlegte und entschied sich, nicht klein bei zu geben. »Vorher höre ich nicht auf, dich zu nerven. Das ist mein voller Ernst.« Und seine Stimme klang noch energischer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. »Kurt!«

»Also schön.« Wallander setzte sich umständlich auf und streckte die müden Glieder.

Sie nahmen an dem kleinen Tischchen Platz und aßen schweigend, doch Martinsson stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass es Wallander zu munden schien, obwohl er doch angeblich gar keinen Hunger gehabt hatte. Sein blasses Gesicht schien sogar wieder etwas Farbe zu bekommen. Das Bier jedoch rührte er nicht an, auch wenn er es sichtlich interessiert beäugte. Stattdessen zog er die Flasche Mineralwasser aus der Plastiktüte und seufzte leidlich. »Es ist übrigens _Hyper_ glykämie, nicht _Hypo_ glykämie.« 

Martinsson hörte auf zu kauen und sah ihn verwirrt an. »Was?«

»Schokolade wäre da überhaupt nicht hilfreich«, erklärte er, während er die Flasche ansetzte und in großen Zügen zu trinken begann.

Der Jüngere beobachtete, wie die Luftblasen in die Flasche eindrangen und der Groschen fiel. Auch wenn es wenig Sinn hatte, unternahm er einen törichten Versuch, es abzustreiten. »Entschuldige. Das ist meine Schokolade.« 

Wallander stellte die Flasche ab und sah ihn skeptisch an. »Ich hab dich noch nie Schokolade essen sehen. Du bist nicht der Typ, der an jeder Tanke etwas Süßes mitnehmen muss, weil er so verrückt darauf ist.«

Martinsson schwieg und puhlte Salatschnipsel von seinem Sandwich.

»Hoglund hat’s dir erzählt, hab ich recht?« Wallander seufzte und schob den leeren Teller von sich. »Sie macht sich ständig Sorgen, dabei geht es mir gut.«

»Tut es nicht«, murmelte Martinsson mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber.

Doch Wallander ignorierte die Bemerkung. »Jedenfalls ist mein Blutzucker zu hoch, nicht zu niedrig. Das heißt, Zucker würde die Sache nur verschlimmern. Aber trotzdem nett von euch, dass ihr mir helfen wollt.« Er gähnte herzhaft und blinzelte Martinsson an, der ihn jetzt unverwandt ansah. Der Kommissar fand es wirklich liebenswert, dass sich seine Kollegen um ihn sorgten, wenn auch ziemlich nervig. »Ich gehe schlafen, die lange Fahrt sitzt mir in den Knochen.«

Martinsson nickte. »Ich trinke noch mein Bier aus.« In Wahrheit jedoch wollte er den Moment, in dem er mit Wallander in einem Bett liegen würde, noch hinauszögern. Fahrig sah er sich um und überlegte, ob es das Schicksal gut oder böse mit ihm meinte, dass es in diesem Zimmer nicht einmal eine winzige Couch gab, auf der er sich hätte ausstrecken können. Geschweige denn einen Fernseher. Er hätte vorgeben können, er sei davor eingenickt, aber so hatte er keine Wahl. Keinerlei Ablenkung, und die Nacht war noch lang.

Nachdem Wallander sich ins Bett verzogen hatte, stand er auf und räumte ab. Er wusch sogar das Geschirr in der kleinen Spüle, trocknete es ab und stellte es zurück in den Oberschrank. Dann sah er aus dem Fenster. Es regnete immer noch, wenn auch nicht mehr so heftig. Das Geräusch, das die Tropfen auf dem schmalen Aluminiumfensterbrett erzeugten, glich jetzt eher einem leisen steten Prasseln. Es klang beruhigend, geradezu einschläfernd. Draußen auf der Straße war es dunkel. Er konnte nur den gelblichen Widerschein erkennen, der sich von der Leuchtreklame schräg über ihnen in den Pfützen des Parkplatzes spiegelte.

Martinsson dachte an den morgigen Tag und wie anstrengend er werden würde, doch er war auch neugierig. Aufgeregt. Er durfte viel zu selten _nach draußen_. Meist überließ das Team ihm die Computerarbeit und den üblichen Bürokram, weil er sich damit am besten auskannte. Doch dieser Fall konnte spannend werden. Und er war dabei. Vielleicht war dies seine große Chance. Die nächsten Tage in Östersund würden zeigen, was er wirklich als Ermittler taugte.

Er schloss die Vorhänge und ließ sich abermals auf seinem Stuhl nieder, um sich den Rest des Bieres zu genehmigen. Wallander hatte den Überwurf nun halb zurückgeschlagen und war auf der hinteren Seite des Bettes unter die Decke gekrochen. Er schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein, denn er rührte sich nicht. Gedankenverloren riss Martinsson Fetzen vom Etikett der Bierflasche ab, rollte sie zu kleinen Kugeln zusammen und schnippte sie davon. Für einen kurzen Moment war er versucht, auch das zweite Bier zu köpfen, doch er besann sich und ging ins Bad. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es noch länger hinauszuzögern. Es war albern. Er würde mit Kurt Wallander in einem Bett schlafen und da half weder Zetern noch Zaudern. Sie hatten immer einen gewissen Abstand zueinander gewahrt. So wie man ihn eben einhält, wenn man zusammen arbeitet. Es war einfach eine Notwendigkeit, jene gewisse Distanz zu wahren und nun würden sie diese Grenze überschreiten. Bei dem Gedanken daran zog es unruhig in seiner Magengegend. 

Wallander hingegen schien das Ganze überhaupt nicht zu stören. Wahrscheinlich dachte er nicht einmal darüber nach. Es war ihm einfach gleich. Wie so vieles in seinem Leben. Es hatte keinerlei Bedeutung. Und Martinsson wollte ihn am liebsten bei den Schultern packen und schütteln, ihn so laut anschreien, dass er endlich wieder zu sich kam. Denn er verpasste das wichtigste: sein Leben. 

Doch es blieb zu bezweifeln, dass er als relativ unbedeutender Statist in Wallanders Leben, dazu in der Lage war. Oftmals, wenn er etwas zu ihm sagte, schien der Kommissar ihn anzusehen und nicht mal wirklich zu hören, was er eigentlich erzählte. Das war auf Dauer ziemlich frustrierend. Und genau danach sah es jetzt ebenfalls aus. Er nahm ihn nicht einmal für voll. Sah durch ihn hindurch, wenn er ihn ansah.

Martinsson konnte sich eigentlich nur an einen Moment erinnern, in dem Wallander ihn wirklich _gesehen_ hatte. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem er seine Tochter gerettet hatte, in dem er den Wahnsinnigen erschoss, der ihr Leben bedroht hatte. Während Linda ihrem Vater schluchzend in die Arme gefallen war, hatte Wallander ihn plötzlich wirklich _angesehen_. In seinen Augen hatten sich Ungläubigkeit, Erstaunen aber auch große Dankbarkeit gespiegelt. Dieser Moment hatte Martinsson tief berührt. Seither war ihr Verhältnis besser. Enger. Wenn auch nicht so weit, dass irgendjemand die Veränderung wahrgenommen hätte, außer Martinsson selbst. 

Seitdem, gestand sich der junge Ermittler ein, wartete er auf seine nächste Gelegenheit. Geduldig lauernd, mit der Zuversicht, dass er ihn irgendwann wieder beeindrucken würde. Bisweilen fühlte er sich dabei wie ein Kind, das unablässig Versuche unternahm, bei seinem strengen Vater zu brillieren, um dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wenigstens für einen kostbaren Moment zu erhaschen. Doch er vermied den Gedankenvergleich, wenn er konnte, weil er Wallander definitiv nicht als Vaterfigur ansah. Er war immerhin nur neunzehn Jahre älter als er selbst.

Martinsson wusch ich das Gesicht und putzte die Zähne, bevor er Jeans und Strickjacke auszog und aus dem Bad trat. Zufrieden darüber, dass Wallander ihm die rechte Seite des Bettes überlassen hatte, die ohnehin seine bevorzugte Seite war, löschte er das Licht auf dem Nachtschrank und kroch unter die Decke. Stille breitete sich in dem kleinen Zimmer aus und Martinsson lauschte in sie hinein. Der Regen trommelte immer noch gedämpft gegen das Fensterbrett, auf das Blechdach über ihren Köpfen, sogar gegen die Außenwand am Kopfende des Bettes. Er starrte im Halbdunkel an die Zimmerdecke, die einige besorgniserregende Risse aufwies. Er folgte ihren Verläufen, zeichnete die dunklen Linien mit seinen Augen nach, ohne es wirklich zu registrieren, denn er war auf sein Gehör konzentriert. Wallanders Atemgeräusche drangen an sein Ohr. Sie rasselten mild, wenn man genau hinhörte. Martinsson dachte an die Zeit zurück, in der Wallander noch geraucht hatte. Es war gut, dass er es aufgegeben hatte. Seine Lebensweise war grundsätzlich schon ungesund genug …

Nach einer Viertelstunde war er immer noch wach. Er hatte versucht, das Atmen seines Bettnachbarn auszublenden und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie draußen der Regen fiel. Stetig und rhythmisch. Aber es hatte ihm nicht zum Einschlafen verhelfen können. Er seufzte tief und drehte sich zu Wallander auf die Seite, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was er da tat. Nun konnte er die Augen nicht öffnen, ohne in dessen Gesicht vor sich zu blicken. Und er musste es ansehen, weil dies einfach in der Natur des Menschen lag. Der Trieb der Neugier.

Wallander, der ebenfalls auf der Seite lag, blinzelte ihn an: »Hm. Pfefferminze und Bier.« Die feuchte Oberfläche seiner blassblauen Augen glitzerte im Dunkel, das sichere Zeichen dafür, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich an, doch Martinsson erwiderte nichts darauf, und schließlich erlosch das Funkeln und er wusste, dass Wallanders Augen wieder geschlossen waren. Martinsson jedoch erlaubte es sich, das Gesicht des anderen zu betrachten. Wallanders Züge lagen völlig entspannt. Er atmete ruhig. Seine Stirn zeigte keine einzige Falte, da dies einer der seltenen Augenblicke war, in denen er die Augenbrauen nicht zusammenzog. Martinssons Blick glitt über das stopplige Kinn und sogleich stellte er sich vor, wie rau es sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlen musste … Er zwang sich augenblicklich, damit aufzuhören und schloss entschieden die Augen. Er musste, verdammt nochmal, endlich schlafen!

Doch sein Geist war hellwach. Unruhe rann durch seine Venen. Niemals war er Wallander so nah gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick und erstaunlicherweise empfand er diese Nähe auf einmal äußerst aufregend. Das Gefühl kam ihm nicht nur gänzlich fremd vor, es fühlte sich auch falsch an. Unbequem. Und doch … prickelnd. _Das Bier hat mir den Verstand weggespült_ , dachte er missmutig und zwang sich wieder, die Augen zu schließen. 

Alsbald aber begann Wallander, leise vor sich hin zu schnarchen. Ungläubig schlug Martinsson die Augen auf und fluchte. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, wanderte seine Hand unter der Decke zu seinem Gegenüber, um ihm auf die Brust zu tippen. Das weiße Baumwollshirt, das Wallander trug, war dünner, als er angenommen hatte, denn zu seinem Erstaunen spürte er _alles_ durch den Stoff hindurch. Die weiche Haut, die leichte Wölbung seiner warmen Brust und das Haar, das den Stoff darauf leicht federn ließ. Es irritierte und faszinierte ihn gleichermaßen. 

Noch einmal rüttelte er Wallander sanft, bis der endlich verschlafen die Augen aufschlug. »Du schnarchst«, bemerkte Martinsson, um seine Berührung zu rechtfertigen. 

Wallander erwiderte nichts auf diese Beanstandung und Martinsson hatte schon fast damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere die Augen wieder schließen würde, um ihm zu zeigen, wie reichlich egal ihm die Tatsache war, dass er deshalb nicht schlafen konnte. Aber er tat es nicht; im Gegenteil. Seine Augen waren mit einem Mal hellwach und blickten den Jüngeren durchdringend an.

Martinsson spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg; er fühlte sich ertappt und verharrte wie erstarrt mit der Hand auf Wallanders Brust. Er war sich felsenfest sicher, dass der Ältere ihm jede Sekunde empört die Hand wegschieben würde, weil ihm das eindeutig zu weit ging. Und wenn nicht das, dann würde er sich wenigstens genervt zur anderen Seite umdrehen und weiterschlafen. 

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

In den Ohren des Jüngeren rauschte die Stille plötzlich unnatürlich laut. Warum reagierte Wallander nicht? Warum wehrte er seine Hand nicht ab? Martinsson runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Hatte er etwa nichts dagegen, von ihm angefasst zu werden? Oder war er einfach nur zu überrascht, um zu reagieren? Der unbändige Drang, es herauszufinden, stieg unversehens in Martinsson auf und eine bedenklich hohe Welle von Unerschrockenheit schwappte über ihn hinweg. 

Ihre Blicke waren unwiderruflich ineinander verkeilt, während er sich bedächtig ein Stück weiter über Wallanders Shirt zu der Stelle vorwagte, wo das Herz unter seinen Fingern schlagen musste. Dicht neben dem Brustbein fühlte er plötzlich etwas Erhabenes unter dem Stoff. Er hielt inne und betastete die Stelle. »Was ist das?« 

Wallanders Augen waren immer noch direkt auf Martinssons Gesicht geheftet. »Eine Narbe.«

Der Jüngere sog unwillkürlich Luft ein. »So nah am Herzen? Wovon?« Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er viel zu neugierig war. Es stand ihm nicht zu, danach zu fragen. Wenn er es hätte wissen sollen, hätte Wallander es ihm in all den Jahren, die sie nun schon zusammen arbeiteten, ganz gewiss einmal erzählt. Wallander hasste diese Art von Penetranz und gab selten Antworten auf derart private Fragen. 

Der Jüngere verfluchte im Stillen seine kindische Neugierde und machte Anstalten, die Hand zurückzuziehen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung beantwortete Wallander seine Frage ohne auszuweichen. »Kurz bevor ich zur Mordkommission gewechselt bin, während meiner Zeit als Streifenpolizist in Malmö, bin ich von einem Fremden im Pildammspark niedergestochen worden.« Er schien über jenen fernen Moment nachzudenken. »Der Kerl war so schnell mit seinem Messer, dass ich dem Stoß nicht ausweichen konnte. Er traf mich mit dem Ding mitten in die Brust …« Seine Stimme brach ab. 

Martinsson konnte die Szene bildhaft vor sich sehen, denn er kannte den Stadtpark von Malmö und wusste, wie gern sich dort zweifelhafte Gestalten herumtrieben. Und so jemand hätte Wallanders Leben um ein Haar schon vor Jahren beendet. Er war fassungslos, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er von dieser Geschichte nicht mal etwas geahnt hatte. Und gleichzeitig bewunderte er Wallander dafür, dass der sich trotz dieser Erfahrung, die ganz gewiss traumatisch gewesen war, entschieden hatte, weiter als Polizist zu arbeiten. Damals musste Wallander noch mit seiner Frau Mona zusammen gewesen sein. Linda war vielleicht noch gar nicht geboren gewesen oder noch sehr klein. Wieviel Angst Mona wegen ihm ausgestanden und fortan gehabt haben musste. Vielleicht war dies auch eine der Ursachen dafür gewesen, weshalb ihre Ehe letztendlich zerbrochen war. Er hatte nie von den Beweggründen ihrer Scheidung gehört, aber er hatte darüber seine ganz eigene Theorie.

Außer Zweifel stand jedenfalls, dass Kurt Wallander es seither gänzlich aufgegeben hatte zu leben. Sein Dasein drehte sich eigentlich einzig und allein um die Arbeit und Lindas Besuche. Ansonsten hatte er nichts und daran war er zum Teil selbst Schuld. Er zog sich vor den Menschen zurück, war oft depressiv und launisch. Er verfing sich immer mehr in dem selbstgesponnenen Netz aus Einsamkeit und Trostlosigkeit, das er doch eigentlich so sehr hasste. Martinsson wusste, dass er dringend jemanden brauchte, er ihn daraus befreite; dass er auf diesen Menschen wartete, ohne es zu wissen. 

Und dann kam ihm der tollkühne Gedanke, dass _er_ womöglich dieser Jemand sein konnte. 

Dieser verwegene Impuls war mehr als töricht, doch irgendetwas in der Art, wie Wallander ihn ansah, gab ihm den Mut, daran zu glauben. Was waren die Fakten? Wovon konnte er mit Sicherheit ausgehen? Wallander war ein einsamer Mann. Er musste definitiv ein Defizit an körperlicher Nähe und Zuwendung empfinden – wenn man davon ausging, dass er nicht frigide war. Sofern er ihm demnach nicht vollends abgeneigt war, musste er seine Berührung als angenehm empfinden. Und er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert, als klar wurde, dass sie die Nacht zusammen in ein und demselben Bett verbringen würden. Und er machte auch jetzt keine Anstalten, ihn abzuweisen.

*

Als Martinssons Hand von der Narbe abließ, erkannte Wallander, wie sich etwas in den hellen Augen seines Gegenübers veränderte und er wusste sofort, was es war. 

Er hatte nicht reagiert, Martinssons Berührung nicht abgewiesen, was praktisch einer Einladung gleichkam. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinab. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er es duldete. Er wusste nur, dass es sich unglaublich gut anfühlte, angefasst zu werden. Schon viel zu lange war er von niemandem mehr auf diese Weise berührt worden und sein Körper, selbst sein Geist, lechzte nach dieser Empfindung. Natürlich hatte er angenommen, wenn überhaupt, dass es eine Frau sein würde, die ihm diesen lang entbehrten Genuss verschaffte, doch seltsamerweise war es nicht anders, Martinssons Finger zu spüren. Er war ein hübscher Bursche und seine Finger waren zart und schlank. Außerdem hatte er etwas sensitives, etwas einfühlsames an sich, das ihn oftmals sehr weiblich erscheinen ließ. Und von all dem abgesehen mochte er ihn, wenn er sich dessen auch meistens nicht bewusst war. 

Was konnte es also schon für einen Unterschied machen? Die Einladung stand. Sollte Martinsson tun, was er für richtig hielt. Er schloss die Augen.

Martinssons Finger wanderten abwärts über seine Rippen, strichen über seinen Bauch und hielten schließlich am Bund seiner Unterhose inne. »Wie lange hat dich niemand mehr so berührt«, hörte Wallander ihn leise fragen.

Klang seine Stimme etwa bekümmert? War er zu jemandem geworden, mit dem man Mitleid haben musste? Wallanders Antwort bestand aus einem fahrigen Schulterzucken, doch er dachte ernsthaft über die Frage nach und musste feststellen, dass er sich nicht mehr entsinnen konnte. Das letzte Mal war ewig her. Wie hatte er überhaupt so lange in völliger Abstinenz überleben können? Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, doch ganz offensichtlich bekam er dafür jetzt die Rechnung, denn peitschende Erregung stieg plötzlich in ihm auf. 

* 

Mit der einen Hand zog Martinsson langsam das Bündchen auf, bevor er mit der anderen hineingriff. Wallanders ganze Manneskraft erwachte innerhalb weniger Sekunden und reckte sich gegen die tastenden Finger. Der Jüngere schluckte hart, um das selbstzufriedene Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf seine Lippen stehlen wollte. Ohne es weiter hinauszuzögern, packte er das seidig weiche Fleisch, das von innen heraus immer fester wurde. »Du solltest dich wenigstens ab und zu um dich selbst kümmern«, raunte er.

Erstaunt über diese Direktheit, schlug Wallander die Augen auf. »Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht tue?«, wisperte er.

»Wenn du es tätest, wärst du ausgeglichener«, gab Martinsson zurück und begann, ihn langsam zu massieren.

*

Wallander zog es vor, nicht mit Martinsson zu diskutieren. Zum einen war dies kein Thema, über das man sich unbedingt austauschen musste, zum anderen geriet sein rationaler Verstand zusehends in nebelige Abgründe, was es ihm fast unmöglich machte, eine passende Antwort zu formulieren. Alles worauf sich sein Bewusstsein konzentrieren konnte, war Martinssons Hand an seiner empfindsamsten Stelle. Das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. 

Wallanders Herz beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. Wohlig vor sich hin murrend, rieb er seine Wange an dem rauen Kissenbezug. Es dauerte nicht lange und er musste den Mund öffnen, um genug Luft zu bekommen. Ihm wurde plötzlich schlagartig bewusst, dass er nicht so einfach davonkommen würde. Martinsson hatte ganz offensichtlich vor, das hier bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuziehen, denn seine Hand schloss sich immer fester um ihn. 

»Was willst du eigentlich erreichen?«, japste er unter dem festen Griff, der ihm allmählich die Sinne raubte.

Martinssons Stimme war klar und unmissverständlich. »Ich will dich zurück ins Leben holen.«

»Ich bin im Leben«, stieß Wallander rau hervor. 

Und für den Moment zumindest stimmte das. Er war ganz und gar hier. Hier in diesem jämmerlichen Motel kurz vor der Ausfahrt nach Nirgendwo. Im Bett mit Martinsson, der ihn in der Mangel hatte. Er hatte sich seit Monaten nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. Und er erkannte am Zittern seiner Schenkel, dass er den Höhepunkt dieser entschlossenen Wiederbelebung fast erreicht hatte.

Martinsson gluckste verächtlich, doch als Wallander den Kopf wegdrehen wollte, um sein Gesicht vor Martinsson zu verbergen, schloss er seine Hand noch etwas fester um das pulsierende Fleisch. »Dreh dich nicht weg. Ich will, dass du mich dabei ansiehst.«

Wallander gehorchte, denn er war zu erstaunt über die herrische Forderung, als dass er daran gedacht hätte, sich zu widersetzen. Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fachte es das Feuer in ihm sogar noch weiter an. Sein Atemgeräusch verwandelte sich mehr und mehr in ein angespanntes Stöhnen. »Und du meinst, das bringt es?«

Martinsson kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte ihn noch eindringlicher. »Denkst du, es wär besser, wenn ich ihn dir lutsche?«

Wallanders Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Unsittliche Bilder überfluteten seinen lädierten Kopf. Szenen in denen Martinssons Lockenschopf zwischen seinen geöffneten Knien versank und sich seine Lippen unverfroren schamlos über ihn hermachten. Er _fühlte_ beinah, wie sich die heiße Mundhöhle über ihn stülpte und ihn in sich aufnahm. Und angesichts dieser Vorstellung, die für Wallander einerseits absolut befremdlich, andererseits jedoch entsetzlich erregend war, brach die Flut tosend über ihm zusammen.

* 

Martinsson, dessen Augen sich inzwischen bestens ans Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, sah, wie Wallanders Blick verschwamm. So gut es ging, schloss er seine Hand um die zuckende Spitze. Wallander kam und er konnte nicht länger verhindern, dass sich seine Augen schlossen. Das Bett erzitterte einen ganzen Moment unter seinen Krämpfen und erst als sich Wallanders Atem wieder etwas normalisiert hatte, zog Martinsson seine Finger aus dessen Unterhose und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, um sich im Bad die Hände zu waschen.

Vollends mit seiner Leistung zufrieden, dachte er bei sich: _Er hat mich gesehen. Ich habe ihn gezwungen, mich zu sehen und das hier wird er so schnell nicht wieder vergessen._ Und das Wasser kühlte seine heiße Haut. 

Er sah an sich herunter und für einen kurzen Moment erwog er, sich selbst abzuhelfen, denn er war immer noch hart, doch er ließ es bleiben. Es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an und würde von allein abflauen.

Zurück im Bett stellte er zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass Wallander sich nicht zur anderen Seite umgedreht hatte. Stattdessen öffnete er jetzt die Augen und sah den Jüngeren an. »Du solltest dir eine Freundin suchen. Oder einen Freund ... Was weiß ich.«

Martinsson grinste und schloss die Lider, um endlich seiner Müdigkeit nachzugeben.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie schon erwähnt ist diese Shortstory in die BBC-TV-Serie (direkt nach S1E3 "One Step Behind/Mittsommermord" und ein paar Wochen vor S2E1 "Faceless Killers") einzuordnen. Als ich sie schrieb, hatte ich lediglich S1E2 + S1E3 gesehen und "Wallanders Erster Fall" von Mankell gelesen. Deshalb wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn er vielleicht nicht perfekt in den Canon passt. (z.B. was Martinssons Beziehungsstatus angeht)  
> Mittlerweile besitze ich mehr Wallander-Know-How, aber ich möchte diese kleine Geschichte trotzdem so unverfälscht und subjektiv stehen lassen, denn mir gefällt der Eindruck, den ich als Frischling von Wallander und Martinsson hatte, auch wenn sich das Bild inzwischen geändert hat. 
> 
> Ein dickes Dankeschön für's Lesen, Kudogeben und Kommentieren. [](http://s862.photobucket.com/albums/ab190/Mia_Lux/?action=view&current=gemischte_herzen_0159.gif)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> [wintermeerstories.com](http://dianawintermeer.blogspot.de/) | [Facebook](http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer)  
> 


End file.
